thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ringo Starr
( ) |Cónyuge = Maureen Starkey (1965-1975) Barbara Bach (1981-actualidad) |Hijos = Zak Starkey Jason Starkey Lee Starkey |Estilo = Rock Pop Rock Rock & Roll Hard Rock Country |Tiempo = 1957 - Presente |Discográfica = Parlophone, Capitol, Apple, Polydor, Atlantic, RCA, Mercury, Koch |Artistas_relacionados = The Beatles, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, John Lennon |URL = RingoStarr.com }} Richard Starkey MBE (Liverpool, 7 de julio de 1940), más conocido como Ringo Starr, es un músico (cantante y compositor) y actor británico, reconocido por haber sido el baterista de The Beatles. De los cuatro miembros del grupo, fue el último en incorporarse a la formación definitiva. Le llaman así porque siempre usa anillos, aunque en una entrevista dijo "Lo elegí porque es nombre de perro y los perros me agradan". thumb|Ringo siendo besado por fanaticas Biografía Los primeros años. Ringo Starr nació en el seno de una familia trabajadora el 7 de julio de 1940 en el 9 de Madryn Street de Dingle, un suburbio portuario de Liverpool, Inglaterra. Sus padres, Elsie Gleave y Richard Starkey, prontamente se divorciaron, quedando el joven al cuidado de su madre. Ambos se mudaron al 10 de Admiral Grove, a la vez que su madre alternaba distintos trabajos para subsistir. Ingresó en la escuela de St. Silas, pero a los 6 años se vería obligado a abandonarla debido a una grave peritonitis. Permaneció en coma durante dos años y diez semanas en el hospital. A los trece, después de que su madre contrajera matrimonio con Harry Greaves, un resfriado se convirtió en pleuresía, lo que le obligó a ser ingresado en el Myrtle Street Hospital, donde permaneció hasta 1955. Su ausencia del aula le dificultó el aprendizaje, por lo que a su salida apenas sabía leer y escribir. Trabajó, gracias al apoyo de su padrastro, para la British Rail de Inglaterra como mensajero, aunque a las seis semanas fue despedido por no pasar el examen médico. Poco después, Harry Greaves logró encontrarle trabajo como aprendiz de ensamblador en una compañía mecánica local llamada H. Hunt & Son. Pese a todo, y debido al auge del skiffle, la mayor afición de Ringo era la música. Durante su estancia en el hospital, aprendió a tocar el tambor en las clases de música que se impartían. A su salida de éste, Harry Greaves le compró una batería de segunda mano. Tocó para algunas bandas locales: primero en bailes junto a Eddie Clayton y más tarde con The Darktown Skiffle Group, aunque alcanzó cierta reputación en el grupo Rory Storm & The Hurricanes, donde cambió su nombre por el de Ringo Starr (Ringo debido a los numerosos anillos que usaba, y star para anunciar su solo de batería como Starr Time). En otoño de 1960, y después de numerosos conciertos en su Liverpool natal, Ringo, junto a Rory Storm and the Hurricanes, tocó en Hamburgo, Alemania, donde conoció a The Beatles. En varias ocasiones sustituyó a Pete Best a la batería debido a su ausencia, y entabló una fuerte amistad con el resto de la banda. Con los Beatles En 1962, The Beatles consiguen su primer contrato discográfico con Parlophone gracias a la ayuda de Brian Epstein y George Martin. Pese a todo, a George no le gustaba el ritmo de Pete Best a la batería, por lo que propuso sustituirle por un profesional llamado Andy White. Sin embargo, el grupo se presentó en la siguiente sesión con Ringo Starr. A pesar de las reticencias, finalmente contó con el apoyo de George Martin e ingresó oficialmente en el grupo. A pesar de ser zurdo, Ringo toca una batería para diestros. Su tendencia a dirigir el ritmo con su mano izquierda contribuyó al distintivo estilo de tocar la batería de Ringo. John Lennon dijo de Ringo: }} Por su parte, Steve Smith dijo de él: }} Muchos bateristas, entre ellos Max Weinberg, de la E Street Band, Dave Grohl, de Nirvana, Danny Carey, de Tool, Liberty deVitto de la banda de Billy Joel, Phil Collins y Mike Portnoy, han reconocido la influencia de Ringo a la hora de tocar la batería. Según Phil Collins: }} En su extenso estudio sobre las sesiones de grabación de The Beatles, Mark Lewisohn confirmó que Ringo era hábil y notablemente formal. Según el autor, a lo largo de ocho años de sesiones hubo menos de una docena de ocasiones en la que tuviera que interrumpirse la grabación por un error de Ringo, recayendo la mayor parte de los errores en los otros tres componentes de The Beatles. Ringo es asimismo considerado por introducir aspectos modernos en las técnicas de la batería, como es la forma de coger las baquetas por ambas manos de la misma manera, a diferencia de la forma tradicional en la que ambas eran cogidas de manera diferente, o el aspecto de emplazar el instrumento en una plataforma para hacerlo más visible de cara al público. Existen dos canciones donde Ringo es reconocido por su labor como batería: en "Rain", por su sincronización con el bajo de Paul McCartney en la parte final, y en "She Said, She Said", por la forma de cubrir sin inconvenientes el cambio de compás de 3/4 a 4/4. Tanto John Lennon como Paul McCartney y George Harrison han reconocido, a modo de halagos y de compañerismo, a Ringo como el mejor batería del mundo. Durante la grabación del Álbum Blanco, McCartney sustituyó a Ringo en las canciones "Back in the U.S.S.R." y "Dear Prudence" tras la salida de Ringo debido a su disgusto por las crecientes tensiones entre los miembros del grupo y por el tiempo que tenía que pasar abandonado en el estudio mientras sus compañeros no le requerían para la batería. Pasó dos semanas con el actor Peter Sellers en su yate, cerca de Grecia, donde escribió la canción "Octopus' Garden". Lennon mandó telegramas a Ringo, y Harrison llenó el estudio de flores para agasajar a Ringo en su vuelta a Londres. Asimismo, el 31 de enero de 1969, un día después del último concierto ofrecido por el grupo en la azotea de Apple Studios, McCartney mandó una postal a Ringo diciendo textualmente: "Tú eres el mejor batería del mundo. De verdad", estás palabras quedaron plasmadas en el libro de Ringo Postcards From The Boys. McCartney también tocó la batería en el tema "The Ballad of John and Yoko", grabado el 14 de abril de 1969 exclusivamente junto a John Lennon. Ringo comentó en ese aspecto que tenía suerte de 'estar rodeado por tres baterías frustrados' que sólo podían tocar con un único estilo. Ringo generalmente cantó al menos una canción por cada álbum de estudio, como parte de un supuesto pacto por plasmar las voces de los cuatro miembros del grupo en cada disco. En algunos casos, Lennon o McCartney escribían las letras y la melodía especialmente para él, como en el caso de "Good Night" para el Álbum Blanco o en el de "Yellow Submarine" para Revolver. En otros casos, las melodías eran hechas a medida para el rango vocal de Ringo. Aunque algunas reseñas criticaban la voz nasal de Ringo en comparación con las voces de sus compañeros, se volcó en la interpretación de canciones de otras estrellas musicales con una voz parecida a la suya, haciendo una gran contribución al grupo. La voz de Ringo también se puede escuchar en canciones como "All Together Now", "Carry That Weight" o "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill". Indudablemente, Lennon y McCartney fueron los compositores más prolíficos dentro de The Beatles. Harrison escribió, asimismo, cierta cantidad de canciones, mientras Ringo es acreditado como único compositor en los temas "Don't Pass Me By", del Álbum Blanco, y "Octopus's Garden", de Abbey Road, en la cual fue ayudado por su compañero George Harrison. Su nombre figura también en los créditos del tema "What Goes On", del álbum Rubber Soul, junto al de Lennon y McCartney, mientras las canciones "Flying", procedente de Magical Mystery Tour, y "Dig It", de Let It Be están acreditadas a Lennon, McCartney, Harrison y Starr. De forma adicional, Ringo escribió "Taking a Trip to Carolina" (publicada en el segundo disco de Let It Be... Naked) y fue acreditado junto a los otros tres Beatles en los créditos de las canciones "12-Bar Original", "Los Paranoias", "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)", "Suzy Parker", del filme Let It Be, "Jessie's Dream", de la película Magical Mystery Tour, y la versión de "Free As A Bird" incluida en el proyecto Anthology. La película Let It Be también incluye "Jazz Piano Song", acreditada como una composición de "McCartney/Starkey". Asimismo, cada miembro de The Beatles contribuyó a las canciones sin estar específicamente mencionado en sus créditos. Es el caso del tema "Eleanor Rigby", cuyo verso "writing the words to a sermon that no one will hear" fue una aportación de Ringo reconocida por McCartney. Por su parte, Lennon utilizó expresiones de Starr para los títulos de canciones, como es el caso de "A Hard Day's Night" y "Tomorrow Never Knows". En el proyecto Anthology, Ringo reconoció que en la etapa previa a sus únicas dos composiciones dentro de The Beatles, solía presentar material a los otros tres miembros del grupo que ellos reconocían al instante como música de otros artistas, generalmente de Jerry Lee Lewis. Después de los Beatles Tras la separación oficial de The Beatles el 10 de abril de 1970, Ringo continuó una carrera en solitario que había inaugurado con el disco de versiones clásicas Sentimental Journey, publicado el 27 de marzo de 1970. Seis meses después, edita un disco con temas country titulado Beaucoups of Blues, grabado en Nashville junto al músico Peter Drake. Orquestó, además, singles de éxito con "It Don't Come Easy" y "Back Off Boogaloo", siendo este último su mayor éxito en el Reino Unido al alcanzar el puesto #2. En Estados Unidos, logró la primera posición de las listas de éxitos con los singles "Photograph", co-escrita con George Harrison, y "You're Sixteen", ambos en 1973. En 1971, participó en The Concert for Bangladesh, organizado por George Harrison con el objetivo de recaudar fondos para los refugiados de Pakistán del Este, así como en los álbumes All Things Must Pass y Living in the Material World, de George Harrison, Plastic Ono Band de John Lennon, y el primer trabajo de Yoko Ono. Poco después hizo su debut como director con el documental Born to Boogie sobre T. Rex. A día de hoy, Ringo es el único Beatle que no ha conseguido un primer puesto en las listas de singles británicas como artista en solitario, si bien en Estados Unidos logró dos números uno. Asimismo, es el único Beatle sin un número uno en las listas británicas de álbumes, alcanzando como puesto más alto el #7 con los discos Sentimental Journey y "Ringo". En Estados Unidos, su disco homónimo se izó hasta la segunda posición de las listas de éxitos. En 1971, fundó junto a Robin Cruikshank una compañía de muebles. Entre los diseños exclusivos de Ringo figuraban mesas con flores en forma de corazón que incluían pétalos ajustables. Su álbum de 1973 Ringo supone el mayor éxito comercial de su carrera. Producido por Richard Perry y con la colaboración por separado de los otros tres miembros de The Beatles, Ringo se convierte en el Beatle más exitoso. Su siguiente álbum, Goodnight Vienna, mantendrá el listón de su predecesor y se convertirá en otro éxito del artista. Éxitos y notables temas de ambos discos son "Photograph" y "You're Sixteen", que alcanzan el primer puesto en las listas de éxitos estadounidenses, así como "I'm The Greatest", compuesta por John Lennon, "Only You (And You Alone)" y "No No Song". A finales de 1975, estos temas, junto a a otros éxitos anteriores, serán recopilados en el álbum Blast From Your Past, que supone la última publicación bajo el sello Apple Records. La carrera musical de Ringo comenzó a disminuir posteriormente en relación a su impacto comercial, si bien continuó grabando discos y reteniendo la presencia de celebridades musicales. A mediados de los años 70 firmó un contrato con Atlantic Records, publicando en 1976 Ringo's Rotogravure. A pesar de convertirse en un éxito menor, el álbum alcanzó buenos niveles de ventas. El siguiente álbum de estudio, Ringo the 4th, fue un fracaso comercial, por lo que pronto tendría que firmar un nuevo contrato con Portrait Records. Su comienzo en la discográfica fue prometedor: 1978 vio la edición de Bad Boy y de un especial de televisión titulado Ognir Rats ('Ringo Starr' al revés). Tristemente, ambos resultaron un fracaso, por lo que Ringo no volvió a publicar un álbum bajo el sello Portrait. En 1975, Starr fundó su propia compañía discográfica, llamada Ring O'Records, publicando cuatro discos entre 1975 y 1978: Startling Music, de David Hentschel; Graham Bonnet, de Graham Bonnet, Restless, de Rab Noakes, y The Whale, de John Tavener, así como dieciséis singles de artistas como Bobby Keys, Carl Grossman, Colonel Doug Bogie, David Hentschel, Graham Bonnet, Suzanne, Johnny Warman, Stormer, Rab Noakes y Dirk & Stig. En 1980, George Harrison escribió "All Those Years Ago" para el álbum de Ringo Can't Fight Lightning, publicado posteriormente como Stop and Smell the Roses. Sin embargo, y tras el asesinato de John Lennon el 8 de diciembre de 1980 en Nueva York, Harrison publicó la canción en su disco Somewhere in England, con la colaboración de Paul, Linda McCartney y Ringo Starr en el tema. Stop and Smell the Roses fue un álbum bien recibido por la crítica, si bien supuso un fracaso comercial. La composición de Harrison "Wrack My Brain" supuso la última entrada, hasta la fecha, de Ringo entre los primeros cuarenta puestos de las listas de éxitos. Accidentalmente, Lennon tenía preparados dos temas para el álbum Stop and Smell the Roses: "Nobody Told Me" y "Life Begins At 40". Sin embargo, tras el asesinato de Lennon, Ringo no se sentía a gusto grabando las canciones, de modo que fueron entregadas a Yoko Ono para posteriormente ser publicadas en el álbum póstumo de Lennon Milk and Honey. thumb| Ringo Starr en su matrimonio en [[1981 De izquierda a derecha: George Harrison y Olivia Trinidad Arias; Ringo, Barbara Bach y su hijo Gianni; y Paul McCartney y Linda McCartney.]] El 27 de abril de 1981 contrae matrimonio con Barbara Bach, actriz principal en la película de 007 La espía que me amó. En 1983 edita el álbum Old Wave, producido por Joe Walsh, el cual únicamente verá la luz en Alemania, Canadá, Australia, Brasil, México, Japón, Nueva Zelanda y Holanda. En 1984, Starr trabaja como narrador de la serie infantil de televisión Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. En un principio se sintió inseguro en su nueva faceta al no haber leído los libros del reverendo Awdry. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión y tomó parte de la serie, narrando las primeras dos temporadas. Además, Ringo representó el papel de Mr. Conductor en el programa Shining Time Station, haciendo su debut en 1989. Dentro del campo de la música, su problema con el alcohol le apartará relativamente de los estudios de grabación hasta finalizar su rehabilitación a comienzos de 1989. Un año antes, graba junto a George Harrison el tema "When We Was Fab", del álbum Cloud Nine. A comienzos de 1989, tras colaborar junto a Harrison y a Jeff Lynne en el tema de Tom Petty "I Won't Back Down", Ringo organizó una serie de conciertos bajo el nombre de Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band, reuniendo en el grupo a conocidos músicos de distintas décadas. El formato de los conciertos consistía en una selección de canciones interpretadas por Ringo, tanto de su carrera en solitario como de su etapa en The Beatles, alternadas con temas de los músicos que lo acompañaban mientras Ringo regresaba a la batería. La novena gira de la All-Starr Band tuvo lugar en el verano de 2006. El éxito de su primera gira animó a Ringo a trabajar en un nuevo álbum de estudio, Time Takes Time, finalmente publicado en 1992. Recibió una sustancial promoción al tiempo que el single "Weight Of The World" fue notablemente radiado. Los críticos consideraron Time Takes Time, producido por Phil Ramone, Don Was, Jeff Lynne y Peter Asher, como el mejor trabajo discográfico de Ringo desde su disco homónimo. Asimismo, para su grabación contó con la colaboración de Brian Wilson y Harry Nilsson. En 1997, tras el éxito del proyecto Anthology que rescata el legado musical de The Beatles para acercarlo a un público más joven, Ringo es invitado por Paul McCartney para participar en dos canciones del álbum Flaming Pie. En él, el tema "Little Willow" es dedicado a la primera esposa de Ringo, Maureen Starkey, fallecida a causa de un cáncer. La grabación de "Beautiful Night" incluye a Ringo en la batería, mientras al día siguiente ambos grabaron una tema improvisado titulado "I Really Love You", acreditado a McCartney/Starkey. 1998 vio la publicación de dos álbumes bajo el sello discográfico Mercury. El álbum de estudio Vertical Man, que recibió buenas reseñas por parte de los críticos musicales, supuso el inicio de una relación laboral con Mark Hudson, productor de los siguientes cuatro álbumes, junto a la banda The Roundheads. De forma adicional, varios artistas invitados se unieron en la grabación de cierto número de canciones, incluyendo entre ellos a George Martin, Paul McCartney y George Harrison. Asimismo, The Roundheads y Joe Walsh se unieron a Ringo en su aparición en el programa VH1 Storytellers, que fue publicado posteriormente como álbum bajo el mismo título. A lo largo del concierto, alternó las canciones con detalles y anécdotas sobre su composición. En 2001, Starr y Harrison fueron invitados a la grabación del álbum Zoom de Electric Light Orchestra, tocando en dos temas. A finales del mismo año, Ringo sufrió una fuerte conmoción por la pérdida de su compañero y amigo George Harrison el 29 de noviembre a causa de un cáncer de garganta. En 2002, Ringo fue admitido en el Percussive Hall of Fame, que incluye a celebridades como Buddy Rich, William F. Ludwig, Sr. y su hijo. El 29 de noviembre de 2002, Ringo interpreta las canciones "Photograph" y "Honey Don't" en el concierto homenaje a George celebrado en el Royal Albert Hall, al cumplirse el primer aniversario de la muerte de Harrison. Según palabras de la web oficial, "Ringo cautivó a todos con una interpretación de "Photograph" que parecía resumir el sentimiento general." La canción incluye los versos "Every time I see your face / it reminds me of the places we used to go / But all I've got is a photograph / and I realize you're not coming back anymore", que, en palabras de Ringo, tenían un significado diferente tras el fallecimiento de Harrison. Un año después, Starr graba para el sello independiente Koch Records y publica Ringo Rama, avalado por la crítica como el mejor disco de su carrera musical. En él incluye el tributo a George Harrison "Never Without You" y aparecen Billy Preston, Eric Clapton, David Gilmour y Willie Nelson como artistas invitados. En 2005, publica Choose Love, que incluye la colaboración de Billy Preston y Chrissie Hynde. El mismo año, Ringo anuncia públicamente la realización de un cómic de manos de Stan Lee para producir un nuevo superhéroe basado en la personalidad de Starr. Asimismo, en septiembre, el Ayuntamiento de Liverpool anuncia el derribo de la casa de nacimiento de Starr por no tener 'significado histórico' http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/england/merseyside/4229068.stm, a pesar del indulto concedido en julio http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/england/merseyside/4676121.stm. Posteriormente, el Ayuntamiento anunció la desestructuración del edificio ladrillo a ladrillo para preservarlo. A mediados de 2006, Ringo se embarca en su novena gira con la All-Starr Band, con Sheila E. en la percusión, el bajista Hamish Stuart y Edgar Winter como incorporaciones. El día de su sexagésimo sexto cumpleaños, el 7 de julio de 2006, la gira recala en Florida. Poco después, participa en el álbum de duetos de Jerry Lee Lewis, Last Man Standing, cantando el tema de Chuck Berry "Sweet Little Sixteen". En junio de 2007 era de esperar la publicación del nuevo álbum de estudio de Ringo, titulado provisionalmente Liverpool 8 y producido por David Stewart y Mark Hudson. Sin embargo, su publicación ha sido aplazada hasta comienzos de 2008 debido a un enfrentamiento entre Hudson y Starr que provocó cierto distanciamiento entre ambos. Bruce Grakal, compañero de gira de Ringo, declaró a la prensa que la relación laboral entre Hudson y Starr estaba rota y que no volverían a trabajar juntos, debido al cese del primero como director musical de la última gira para hacer un programa televisivo http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/6766645.stm. El 26 de junio de 2007, Ringo participó en el programa de la CNN Larry King Live junto a Paul McCartney, Yoko Ono, Olivia Harrison y el fundador del Cirque du Soleil Guy Laliberté para la promoción del espectáculo circense "Love" que se desarrolla en Las Vegas, Nevada. El 28 de agosto de 2007, coincidiendo con la edición en formato digital de sus cuatro primeros álbumes editados bajo el sello EMI, se publica el recopilatorio Photograph: The Very Best of Ringo. El pasado 4 de abril de 2009 Ringo Starr y Paul McCartney tocaron juntos en Nueva York en una obra de beneficencia, el tema With_a_Little_Help_from_My_Friends, no se les había visto tocar juntos desde el homenaje a George Harrison en el año 2002 . ¿Caballero del Imperio británico? En diciembre de 2006, el columnista de The Times Daniel Finkelstein dio comienzo a una campaña para solicitar el título de Sir para Ringo. Si bien supone un intento para probar el recién introducido sistema de peticiones en la web del Gobierno británico, Finkelstein admite que "él (en referencia a Ringo) merece el título" y parte de las siguientes razones sin respuesta por las cuales debe ser investido Caballero: #''The Beatles no son sólo un grupo de música Rock, sino que cambiaron la cultura popular.'' #''Ringo es Miembro del Imperio Británico; Tom Jones es Caballero.'' #''¿Han oído la batería del álbum Abbey Road?'' #''Ringo es Miembro del Imperio Británico; Cliff Richard es Caballero.'' #''The Beatles son un símbolo de la creatividad del país que es reconocida en cualquier parte del planeta.'' #''Ringo es Miembro del Imperio Británico; Errol Brown, de Hot Chocolate, es Miembro también.'' #''Antes de que Ringo se uniera al grupo no había nada.'' #''Ringo es Miembro del Imperio Británico; Gerry Marsden de Gerry and the Pacemakers, es Miembro también.'' #''¿Han visto la película Help!?'' #''Ringo es Miembro del Imperio Británico; Jeffrey Archer es noble.'' La petición fue generalizada a los periódicos The Sun y Canada National Post, recibiendo un total de 1887 firmas. Aun así, el propio Ringo declaró que no tiene interés en dar promoción a la Familia Real británica y que no está interesado en ser Caballero, según declaró en una entrevista publicada en la edición deluxe de Ringo Rama: :''Entrevistador:'' Al final de la canción referencia a "Elizabeth Reigns", ¿cuál es tu opinión acerca de la Reina y compañía?. Al final dices, "Bien, ahí viene mi título de Caballero." :''Starr:'' "Ahí viene mi título de Caballero." Sí, creo que se eso ya es pasado. :''Entrevistador:'' ¿Te molesta no recibir el título? :''Starr:'' No, no quiero ser un Caballero, prefiero ser un duque o un príncipe. Así que si me proponen eso, me lo pensaría seriamente. Premios y reconocimiento El 12 de junio de 1965, Ringo y el resto de The Beatles fueron reconocidos como Miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico, recibiendo una insignia de manos de la Reina Isabel II en su investidura en el Palacio de Buckingham el 26 de octubre. En 1970, The Beatles ganaron el Premio de la Academia del Cine por la mejor Canción Original del filme Let It Be. Cada Beatle recibió un Oscar. Figura, además, como miembro de The Beatles en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame desde 1988. Desde entonces, Lennon en 1994, McCartney en 1999 y Harrison en 2004 fueron inducidos como reconocimiento a sus carreras en solitario. Pese a todo, el 5 de septiembre de 2007 fue anunciado su inclusión en la votación para figurar como miembro del Rock and Roll Hall of Fame por su carrera musical en solitario. El asteroide (4150) Starr, descubierto el 31 de agosto de 1984 por B. A. Skiff en la Estación Anderson Mesa del Observatorio de Lowell, fue nombrado como tal en su honor. Discografía Filmografía The Caveman (El Cavernicola) The All-Starr Band Referencias Enlaces externos * RingoStarr.com Sitio oficial de Ringo Starr * Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band * RingoRama.com Sitio oficial del disco Ringo Rama * MySpace.com Sitio web con videos y temas del álbum recopilatorio Photograph * TheBeatles.com Sitio oficial de The Beatles en:Ringo Starr ru:Ринго Старр Categoría:The Beatles